


Dark

by Peridaniel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cursed Luz, F/F, but theres some hope, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Just another day for Amity, walking in a dark prison room with a tray full of dead rats.Continuation coming soon! don't ask me when tho because I have °•~anxiety~•° and °•~executive dysfunction~•°
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Cursed Luz AU? Cursed Luz AU.

Amity's eyes had long adjusted to walking through that nearly empty pitch black room. The only light came from a single dimly lit lamp above the room's entrance, but it had become enough for her during the several weeks she had been going down there. 

The first time she did it, she dropped the tray she brought with her and had to pick everything back up and set the tray up again, only to nearly do the same thing again. Luckily, she saved it that time, but given what she went down to that room for, there were still consequences to deal with for the ruckus she made in the process. 

Each time she went down to the room, there was risk of getting hurt, or having the whole house destroyed. But Amity didn't care. The risks didn't matter to her. She had to go down there. 

Seeing the silhouette of the sleeping owl-like beast chained to the wall, the light from the lamp above the doorway shining just enough to reveal its brown feathers and hair and talons absently scratching at the ground, strengthened her resolve as she approached the beast with a tray in hand. 

"Good morning," she said softly. "I brought you some breakfast." 

The beast opened one of its pitch black eyes before sitting up and ferociously roaring in Amity's face, some flecks of spit coming out of its beak. When the sharp screech was finished, it swung its large, clawed hand towards Amity, who quickly swung to the side to dodge it. 

"Oh, sorry," said Amity. With a chuckle, she added, "Was I interrupting a good dream? I saw you scratching at the ground before you woke up there."

After another roar and swing, this one grazing Amity's shoulder and tearing her tunic and shirt as she tried to dodge it, she placed the tray down and backed away with her hands up. 

"Alright, alright, take it easy," she said. "Just came down to bring your, um, breakfast. I won't bug you anymore." 

The beast turned its focus to the contents of the tray, which it sniffed curiously. 

"Same as usual," explained Amity. "Some dead rats. I'm actually kinda getting used to killing them for you, as long as I close my eyes as tight as I can and have as little contact with them as possible." She smiled. "But, you know, anything-" 

She was cut off by the beast tearing into the carrion's flesh with hearty growls, the chains rustling as it grabbed each one off the tray. 

"-for you." She finished her sentence and awkwardly cleared her throat, waiting for the beast to finish eating. 

It didn't take too long before all the rats were reduced to bone, and the beast sat idly and much more calmly than it was when Amity first arrived. 

"Well, I'll let you be then," Amity said. "I'll be back with some more food later, and hopefully, soon enough, a way to fix all this." She smiled again. "You know, we think we're actually getting closer." The smile faded. "We think." 

After a few silent moments, she stepped closer to the beast. "Well, anyway, see you later, Luz." 

After a moment of hesitation, she softly placed her hand on the beast's head. "I love you." 

Luz flinched under her touch at first, but to Amity's surprise, she pushed her head even closer against her hand and let out a soft, docile growl. And for just a moment, Amity could see her pitch black eyes turn white with shining brown irises. 

Before Amity could react to this change, however, the eyes turned black once again and the growl became a roar. Amity quickly backed away before she could get scratched again and walked back towards the entrance to the dark room.

She smiled as she left, her hope reignited that one day, those beautiful brown eyes would pierce through the black and light her world up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote in the span of half an hour based off an idea I came up with while half asleep. Maybe I'll do more with this, maybe not. 
> 
> I do have something big coming for this fandom, but it will probably be a while (have three active WIPs right now and a trilogy for another fandom next on my "waiting list" already). But I'm very excited to release it to y'all... and want to warn you to watch out. >:)


End file.
